


sunburnt ears.

by enesnl



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enesnl/pseuds/enesnl
Summary: sana spends the summer with momo and her brother at their vacation house.





	sunburnt ears.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my attempt at first person. may or may not be good but i love first person and samo and tried my best so fingers crossed it's alright. loosely based off the summer in spain mv by rainie yang

sunburnt ears.

 

I shut the car door, stepping lightly on the gravel beneath my feet and hearing it crunch. The air around me was clean and I pursed my lips at the duck squawking and flapping against the lake. There was a pensive look on my face. I squinted against the sun, feeling the breeze blow my hair and basking in it. I sighed, hoisting my suitcase out of the trunk as Kaede welcomed me with a smile.

Behind him was her. Her in her pretty sunflower dress and daisy flip flops. She walked with tentative steps toward me. For the few tantalizing seconds it took for her to reach me I couldn't meet her eyes. 

But when I did, I found that they shone brighter than the sun.

"Hey," I said simply. 

"Hey," she replied back.

We stared at each other for a few moments saying nothing else. I saw the rising glint in her eye and a smile that seemed to grow on its own. I knew it mirrored mine. 

We crashed together in a fierce hug. I wasn't sure if it was her or me who initiated it, but I didn't particularly care, either. I sighed into her hair, hand resting on the small of her back. I felt the warmth emanating from her skin beneath my fingertips. I felt her arms squeeze me tighter. 

I felt her lips graze my neck and I heard her, almost imperceptibly, whisper. 'I missed you.'

 

 

My room was adjacent to hers, separated and conjoined with a bathroom in between. She told me they had it cleaned for me and excitedly showed me the balcony. I spent a lot of summers here as a child, but it'd been years since I last stepped foot in it. It was smaller than I remember.

She plopped down gently on the bed and patted the space next to her, gesturing for me to sit. I obliged, feeling the bed shift at the additional weight and exhaling a long breath. I guess I was more tired than I thought.

She took my hand in hers and gently traced the lines on my palm. "I'm really glad you're here," she confessed.

"Me too."

She smiled broadly at me and jumped to her feet. "Come on, lemme show you the terrace. We refurnished it since the last time you were here."

I let myself be dragged away.

 

 

My first breakfast here, Kaede cooked us all porridge and one giant omurice. I tried to help but he just shooed me away, exclaiming 'you're the guest!'

The porridge was overcooked and the eggs bland, but the view on the terrace was great. We sat at the small table and ate in a comfortable silence. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the moment. It was really nice to be here with them.

 

 

At night, she and I met each other in the bathroom, pretending to be old friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time. We giggled like schoolgirls. It was nice to pretend.

She let me brush her hair and I let her braid mine. I ignored the loose strands that fell off and complimented her. I said it was a nice color. I said I was jealous. 

I didn't think it soothed her because she showed me the nails she painted this morning. 

"Aren't they pretty?"

"Yes, of course." She was prettier.

 

 

We were flipping through an old photobook. Us as kids running along the beach. We looked so happy then, with our innocent smiles. So healthy. The picture was a little blurry, but it was perfect nonetheless. I asked for a copy.

"Here, just take this one." She carefully slid it out and held it out to me.

"No, no, I can't." I tried to wave her off.

"Sana." She gave me a pointed look.

I conceded. "Okay," I kissed her on the cheek, "thank you."

Her cheeks tinted red and I smiled, satisfied.

 

 

She was standing in front of a mirror, modeling several outfits for me to pick. We were having a photoshoot today. She insisted that we wear matching dresses. I walked up behind her and set my chin on her shoulder, circling my arms around her and letting them rest on her abdomen. The dress was a little loose. I didn't comment on it.

"You look beautiful."

Her eyes brightened. "I do?"

I met them in our reflection, peering into her. "Mhm."

She smiled genuinely and placed her hands over mine. 

I tickled her and she yelped, jumping away from me.

The pictures ended up awful because Kaede couldn't focus to save his life, but I loved them anyway. I tucked them securely into my suitcase.

 

 

We were sitting on a dock, dipping our feet into the cool water. It was nice here. 

She lied down onto the rough wood. I almost stopped her because it was dirty, but she looked so peaceful.

So I just lied down next to her. She intertwined our fingers and caressed my hand with her thumb.

My eyes followed the curve of her lip, dancing upon it, my own lips parting.

I glided up the bridge of her nose, landing at the concave between her eyebrows.

I saw the blink of an eyelash in the corner and met her eyes.

Neither of us moved. Neither of us spoke.

Next thing I remember, I opened my eyes and found myself in the light of dusk. Alone. I wondered if it was a dream. 

 

 

The next morning, I was outside eating breakfast with Kaede. We were goofing around and throwing watermelon seeds at each other. I heard a cough from somewhere and looked up to find Momo staring at us with a strange gaze. She stomped inside. I followed her, asking what was wrong. She was pacing around the room, seeming to be on the verge of tears.

"Don't hurt him," she yelled. 

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You know what I mean! You're always flirting with him, he has feelings too you know."

"What are you talking about? He was just telling me about a girl at school he has a crush on."

She paced again, rubbing her eyes. 

"What, are you jealous?" I questioned.

"No! No, I'm not jealous. I'm not," she declared, adamant. I didn't think she believed her own words. 

"Look, I just see him as a brother, okay? Nothing more."

She huffed, pausing. "Then," she started, "do you see me as a sister?"

I couldn't answer that.

I said nothing, and she walked out.

 

 

We were having hot pot out on the terrace. Kaede was throwing various vegetables and seafood in when the broth wasn't even boiling yet. We just laughed it off, too tipsy to care. I didn't think it was a good idea for Momo to drink, but she could be stubborn and convincing when she wanted to be. I could never deny those pleading eyes. Kaede and I watched her carefully through the night. A few hours later, he had to carry her upstairs to her room.

Afterward, we sat on the porch steps and just conversed casually for a while. He spoke of that girl again. Her name I didn't remember, but I did remember the glint in his eyes when he talked about her. It mirrored mine whenever I talked about Momo.

"She loves you too, ya know." He turned toward me with a gentle smile.

"How did you.. ?"

"I'm her brother, I know these things. I might not remember her birthday every year, but I can be disgustingly perceptive when I want to be," he took a swig of his beer, "and you're not exactly discreet," he pointed out, chuckling.

"Ughh," I groaned, "am I that obvious?"

He guffawed, nodding. "Even a stranger could see it."

I placed my head in my hands and groaned once more. 

 

 

She was hungover the entire next day. I stayed by her side as she bawled against my shirt, apologizing profusely about how she 'should have listened to me' and 'now we can't pluck oranges like we planned.' I consoled her and kissed her forehead. "We can do it tomorrow," I assured. This just made her bawl harder. 

 

 

We were lying on the dock at dawn. Kaede was off fishing somewhere. We heard splashes and his curses every so often.

We were at the dock a lot. It grew to be our favorite place. Our spot.

I took the time to admire her features, gently tracing the curves and lines, counting her eyelashes.

Sometimes we talked, sometimes we didn't.

Sometimes we met eyes, sometimes we didn't.

Those times on the dock were always my favorite. Nothing else existed but us there.

 

 

"I had a dream about you last night."

We were having breakfast in the garden. Homemade orange marmalade and fresh orange juice. It was delicious, but I worried about the acidity content. We talked about selling it when I got back into town.

"Oh yea, what were we doing?" I asked her, pleasantly surprised. 

"We were at the dock, dipping our feet into the water," she smirked at me, "you lost a shoe."

I looked at her strangely. "That happened yesterday." I tried to make light of it, jokingly responding, "Maybe you need new meds."

Her eyes began to well up, and I immediately regretted what I said. 

She marched inside and I followed her, yelling her name, begging for forgiveness. 

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted, slamming the door in my face.

Kaede ran over to me, asking if everything was alright. I just shook my head and left, taking a walk in the orange fields to clear my head.

Later that day, he found me and walked with me. "She told me what happened."

I sighed. "Do you hate me now?" It was more of a resigned statement than a question.

"No," he swung an arm over my shoulder, "it's hard for all of us. Just give her time."

"You know we don't have that."

He didn't respond, and we just ambled on as the sun set behind us. 

 

 

We were in her bed. I was in her bed. It was weird. It wasn't like the dock. It was more intimate and less intimate all at once. I didn't know what to think, or how to feel, but I knew I was scared.

I didn't trace her features. I just gazed into her eyes, and she gazed back. I wanted to know what she was thinking. I knew everything else about her, so why couldn't I figure this out?

All I could do was stare at her. She didn't move her eyes from mine, but I blinked once, and I swore her eyes were downcast for a fraction of a second. 

I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

But I couldn't.

So she did it for me.

All I could taste was Momo. All I could feel was Momo. Her kiss was dizzying, and I felt like I might pass out. Maybe I did, because the next thing I remember, I woke up to an empty bed. I prayed it wasn't a dream.

 

 

The daughter of the owner's vineyard next door visited us. She flirted with Momo the entire time. I hated her.

"So what do you like to do? Have any hobbies? You're so pretty!" She sidled up next to Momo, who looked uncomfortable in her presence.

I gritted my teeth. "Leave her alone."

"Ooh is your lover jealous?" She cooed.

"She's not my lover," Momo mumbled.

She wasn't wrong, but it still hurt to hear it. I stomped inside the house. She didn't follow me.

I spied on them through a part in the window curtains. That girl, whatever the hell her name was, was trying to feed Momo, as if she wasn't a grown adult. I smirked as I watched Momo squirm away. Kaede returned then and asked her to leave.

 

 

I woke up to rustling behind me and a draped arm over my stomach.

"I'm sorry."

I turned around, finding Momo cradled against me.

"Shh," I hugged her closer, "don't worry about that."

She leaned into the embrace and cried. I consoled her through the night. 

The next morning I awoke to our legs tangled together. I chuckled, waking her up. She opened her eyes and gave me a scary look, pushing me away with wide eyes, as if I was a stranger. She screamed, and ran out.

And I could only watch her go. My heart felt trampled, and I broke down, bawling my eyes out into the sheets.

 

 

I didn't come out of my room at all that day, not even to eat. Kaede knocked a few times, saying he left food at the door.

The next day, I went down for breakfast on the terrace. She acted like nothing had happened, sidling up to me and feeding me, asking what we were doing today. I looked into her eyes, finding nothing but excitement and sincerity. I smiled at her and suggested we go swimming. She nodded eagerly and jumped up, shouting 'race you to the shore' as she got a head start into the house to change.

I had to hide a lot of blushes that day. 

Despite the sunscreen on the rest of our bodies, we failed to take into account our ears and together laughed at the sunburnt state of them.

She held up an iced towel to my lobe for me and I did the same for her.

I gazed down at her delicate hand and her pursed lips as she studied the redness on the tips of my ears.

I kissed her hand, and she didn't pull away. I kissed her lips, and she responded.

We kissed for a while, slowly exploring each other, darting out tongues and giggling occasionally. 

We didn't notice that the sun had set, or that we were still in our bathing suits.

We just focused on each other.

And I kissed her again.

 

 

"Can you promise me something?"

Anything. "Sure."

"You'll remember me, after I'm gone."

I turned my head toward her and clutched her hand. Her eyes were closed, basking in the sunlight. We were at the dock again, just lying down as we always did.

"Of course I will," I assured. "You don't have to ask."

"Promise me," she repeated.

"I promise." I kissed her hand and we continued to lie there until Kaede called us for dinner.

 

 

We were having orange marmalade for breakfast again. I was starting to get sick of it, but Momo didn't seem to mind. She gobbled up the bread like it was melon pan. I missed Japanese food. Neither of us knew how to cook and Kaede never actually caught any fish, so we were mainly stuck with rice and eggs. Although I think we would've just had burnt fish even if he did manage to catch something.

I spooned another dollop of jelly onto her plate and she smiled at me cutely in thanks.

I went back into the house and toasted her another slice. Medium brown, just the way she liked it. It just tasted burnt to me. I tore off the crust for her too.

God was I whipped.

Kaede walked by, stealing a piece. I threw a stick of crust at his back. He turned around and smirked, pointing at it. "You know you're gonna have to pick that up."

I just flipped him off.

 

 

It was night time and Kaede was playing an old out of tune guitar we found. I was singing a request from Momo. The song was far too high for me and Kaede only vaguely knew the chords, but if Momo smiled like that, to where it reached her eyes, I'd sing whatever she wanted me to.

"Okay how about Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru?"

"Momo, I don't know the lyrics," I told her.

"Sure you do! Come on pleeease, just the chorus!" She pleaded.

And of course I couldn't deny her.

I sang until my throat was dry and my voice hoarse, if only to see her smile once more.

Kaede tried to harmonize with me, but then just took over completely.

Momo and I doubled over in laughter at how bad of a singer he was.

 

 

"I think I'd like to be buried here."

I whipped my head toward her, trying to stay calm. "That won't be for a long time."

She shrugged. "It's always good to prepare."

"Well, remind me again in fifty years, okay?" I grasped her hand and placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles. They were frail. 

She nodded in answer, sighing.

I studied her extra closely then.

 

 

One day, Momo was nowhere to be found. Kaede and I searched everywhere, calling her name, running along the shore and scaling the perimeter, but we still couldn't find her. I was scared, really scared. We called the police, but they said the missing person needed to be gone for 24 hours before a report could be filed.

At dusk, she emerged from the vineyard with a few leaves and sticks in her hair.

"What happened?!?" Kaede and I fretted over her. Apparently she climbed up a tree and fell asleep on a branch. I stared at her incredulously as Kaede put the kettle on for some tea.

"You could've fallen off!" I reprimanded her. "Next time take one of us with you."

"You were asleep," she noted simply.

I just shook my head at her and brought her in for a hug.

I didn't wait for her to come to me that night. Instead I brought her with me to bed.

"Don't scare me like that again," I whispered, caressing her hair.

"I'm sorry, I really just fell asleep," she kissed my eyebrow, "I didn't mean to worry you."

I nodded and cupped her cheek, kissing her. We kissed until we were too tired to move our lips, until we fell asleep.

 

 

We were dancing on the terrace. Kaede had found a dusty record player in the attic, along with vinyls that seemed to be decades old. First it was disco music. Then it was hard rock. Then rhythm jazz. Then Kaede got a phone call and went up to his room, bidding us goodnight.

The next song we danced to was a ballad. Neither of us knew how to formally slow dance, but as long as I could hold her close, it didn't matter.

We danced well into the night as the starry sky shone brightly above us.

"I never get this view in the city."

She nodded against my shoulder. "Yeah, it's beautiful."

'You're more beautiful.'

I didn't think I said it aloud but next thing I know, she pulled away from me, lightly smacking my chest and uttering about how cheesy I was.

I missed her presence and guided her back, flush against me.

"You love it."

'I love you.'

That I was sure I didn't say out loud. 

 

 

When I had a week left, Kaede dragged me out to his fishing dock, exclaiming 'you have to try everything!'

Momo just watched us from her dock. Our dock. She laughed when I reeled in a fish, but then let it go once the slime hit my hands.

We didn't end up catching anything, but seeing Kaede get hit in the face with a tail made it worth it.

 

 

Momo climbed into my bed every night that week. Sometimes our kisses escalated. Sometimes we just cuddled throughout the night. I loved every second of it. With her arms in mine, everything was okay.

 

 

For my last dinner, we had a giant barbeque. All kinds of meat with multiple sauces to dip in. They picked all my favorites.

That night, I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to find Momo looming over me, looking exhilarated.

"Let's go skinny dipping," she asserted.

"Are you crazy? It's like 2am, the water's probably freezing."

"Oh come on Sana, live a little. It's your last night here! Come on, pleeeease."

And I couldn't deny her.

The water was indeed freezing, and I had to shield my eyes even more than when we had on bathing suits. At least we had some coverage, then. 

Momo didn't seem affected at all, just splashing in the water, giggling, splashing waves at me too. 

She instigated a water fight, and while I lost, with water up my nose and down my throat, with something up my buttcrack, everything was worth it because what she did next took my breath away even more.

"I love you." She gazed into my eyes tenderly.

"I love you too," I beamed. What love she meant, I didn't know, but it didn't matter if she kissed me like how she was kissing me right now. 

Hands roamed and soon we moved indoors, into her bed. I kissed down her neck, tasting the salty skin there, licking it. Her back arched against me, and I kissed lower, and lower. 

I tasted all of her. 

Her essence.......… I wasn't sure I could get enough. I wasn't sure I could leave. 

I didn't want to.

 

 

In the afternoon I was set to go back into town. It was dawn now. Momo and I were at our dock, just lying there, as always. Her eyes were closed, and I was studying her. I committed her face to memory. She opened her eyes and bore them straight into me. We didn't say anything for a few minutes. She blindly reached for my hand with hers and started fiddling with my fingers.

"I don't want you to go," she whispered. I couldn't make out her tone of voice. Her face gave nothing away. All I could do was trust her words, and I did.

"I don't want to go either," I whispered back.

"Then stay."

"I can't."

She sighed and closed her eyes again, turning her head toward the sun.

"How about just for a little while?" She opened her eyes, still not looking at me. 

I contemplated. "Okay." I caressed her hand with my thumb. "Just for a little while."

I turned my eyes toward the sun as well, and just focused on the feeling of her hand in mine. Of her presence beside me. Of her warmth. It was then I noticed that she felt a bit cold. It was then I noticed that her grip had loosened significantly. It was then I noticed Kaede running frantically toward us with an empty pill bottle in hand.

 

 

By the time the ambulance got there, it was too late. She was buried there, at that vacation house, just like she wanted. 

I came back every so often, and just sat on our dock. 

I lied down, and pretended she was lying beside me. 

I splashed my feet in the water, laughing to myself, pretending the sounds were made by two. 

I closed my eyes, and sometimes, I swore I could hear her voice calling my name. 

I reveled in it, in her, not crying. Just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> curiouscat.me/enesnl  
> aff/twitter @enesnl  
> if u like c:


End file.
